slender note
by alistermontescue
Summary: light discovers ...SLENDER MAN
1. Chapter 1

Light yagami watched the news, this time out of boredom . the news anchor was talking about disappearances in the local park. Light thought nothing of it, until they mentioned that a student by the name of naki saru had gone missing as well. Ryuk commented "hey isn't that the girl who you let copy your notes?" light looked at the clock , his mom wouldn't be home until late and his dad was busy at work . "which one?" ryuk scratched his head "uhh the pretty one?" light then looked at ryuk "ryuk that doesn't really narrow it down" ryuk scratched his head when light said "what's wrong with you ryuk your acting weird " ryuk then said "I'm just curious why your not nervous about the park thing, it could be another kira, that would definitely make me nervous" light smirked "that's a very human thing to say ryuk, our world isn't rubbing off on you is it" ryuk's tone was surprised "don't be ridiculous" light then smirked and got a very evil idea. He went over, picked up the phone, and dialed a number a squealy girls voice answered "Light!" he then said "hey misa, have you seen the news" she paused "umm… no why?" light then smirked "oh never mind, would you like to meet me in the park later " she squealed "I'd love to" light laughed "okay then ill see you there around eight thirty" ryuk chuckled "light, you are the most entertaining human I've ever met" light smirked

It was now nine o clock and misa was cold waiting for light at the park she didn't mind if he was a late so long as he came. she started walking around to keep warm, when she spotted a bench she decided to rest, when she came around the other side of it she noticed a piece of paper taped to it with a drawing of what looked like a tall man in a business suit, as she studied it something put her at un ease, the man had no face. She was even more creeped out by the message next to it that read "he's behind you!" she jumped and turned around but no one was there. Just as she was about to sit down she saw a dark figure out of the corner of her eye, a figure with no face! She turned her head and stared , terrified she was shaking , but she couldn't tell whether it was from fear or the cold she blinked several times but the figure remained . what was this , some prank, no! light wouldn't do that to her, would he?, she finally managed to croak out a sentence "wh-who are you" the figure did nothing , just stood there not moving, not making a sound . misa was over come with fear and began running not bothering to look back she ran into the woods but eventually had to catch her breath she looked back and sighed with relief but when she turned around the man was standing right there! She shrieked and then bolted off again crying as she ran "rem, why is this happening , who is this man" rem then said "misa this is not a man, run for your life " rem could do nothing, not even write the persons name into her deathnote. For he was without face. Misa ran into a small restroom, and kept running until she came to a dead end , there on the wall was another sheet of paper this one simply had the figures head, but it had a large grin revealing long sharp yellow teeth, like that of a deep sea fish , and a long slimy tongue. The caption on this one said " he tastes you" misa dared not look be hind her but she felt she had no choice, the mann was now ten feet away . she watched horrified as the mans head beganto shake violently from side to side. And then with a quick "_crack"_ it's head snapped back , then misa heard what sounded like a muffled shriek and watched in horror as a bubbl formed on its face and grew until it burst, letting an all mighty roaring shriek. Then the head snaped back forward to reveal the gnashing yellow teeth before misa knew what was happening it was right on top of her misa looked away sobbing unheard pleas, then she felt the long slimy toung slide up the side of her face she shivered in disgust, then it roared at her causing misa to scream, and then all of a sudden all was quiet. Misa finally opened her eyes after about a minute and there was nothing there "rem where did it go" rem then said " I don't know misa it has disappeared " misa then sighed with shaken relief and got up and wiped off her shirt, she thnn cautiously made her way over to the passage out of the bathroom , she heard footsteps she now accepted her fate , she broke down on the floor and started crying then she heard a familiar voice that must have come from heaven "misa?" she looked up only long enough to see his face, then she practically tackled him "light oh thank god its you, it was horriblr I thought I was… and it.. creature " her speech became sobbing jibberish "misa its okay im here now , your going to be okay , who is the one responsible for the missing people. Misa shook her head "not who what" light then said "misa calm down and explain it to me rationaly misa then told him what had happened so far. "I think your under some stress misa plus it's dark out" misa then said "light why don't you believe me " light then raised his hands up in defence "okay okay, just tell me his name and I can write it in the death note, and this can all be over " misa then said "light you don't understand "before the pirhana teeth there was no face at all, and no name"light decided he was tired of this so he grabbed misa by the wrist and drug her out of the bathroom " come on lets just get home" misa was upset he didn't believe her, but was too happy to see him to be mad about it. . they walked down the path light with flashlight in hand, and misa wrapped around his other arm they were walking for what seemed like forever when light stopped "what is it light , do you see him " light then said " no, its that tree, we passed it five minutes ago" light then circled the tree as misa sobbed into his arm on the other side he found a sheet of paper , with a drawing on it it was what misa described, but ithad tendrils coming off its back misa yanked back lights hand as he reached for it "no don't light" light shrugged her off his arm, and grabbed it, the caption below read "he is a" and the rst was blank misa shrieked , and light looked up to see the top of the tree morph and form into this creature, which then pounced on misa and lifted her with four large tendrils over its large gaping mouth about to devour her when light yelled "STOP!" it then shrank its mouth back down and looked at light then it shool its head from side to side and reached out to light with its long bony arm and snatched the paper out of lights hand and with the other arm it pointed to the blank. Light then said "you'l let us live if I guess what you are" slender nodded and his mouth became thin. Light then said " what if I guess wrong" slenders mouth stretched wider than possible in the most evil grin light had ever seen" light gulped and glanced at the struggling misa still suspended in the air and then he said "I need something to write with" a puf of black smoke covered lights hand and then there was a pen in it, light then without hesitation wrote shinigami in the blank the creature then dropped misa and went stiff, then it almost mechanicly walked over to light tentacles waving wildly behind it light was prepared for the worst when all of a suden it stooped down on one knee and bowed its head and then presented light with a note book, the cover read "SLENDER NOTE" light then realied what this meant and smiled "this shouldprove to be very useful


	2. slender note: how to use it

**You now posses in your hand the power to control slender man a creature that is the result of a ritual combining a human and a shinigami together he is an astral being, that needs to devour souls this book has a few rules listed below.**

**I: first you must draw an accurate map of slenders feeding ground i.e a using a map trace a barrier on the area you want him to haunt**

**II: the barrier must be around an abandoned building or area that hasn't been populated in at least 6 months**

**III:the barrier is an unescapable void, that could make halways last forever, no mortal can escpe unless they find all pages**

**IV:using HIS pen put dots within the barrier no more than eight and number them any number 1-8**

**V: the numbers represent the numbers of the drawings in the back of this book , certain ones will cause slender to become more menacing to the victim**

**VI: write the victims name down now, and they will wake up in this place,once you have fed slender eight times , you may unleash him**

**anywhere of your choice for a whole night ,disregarding rule 2**

**VII: if another victim should recover all page's the slendernote is taken by slender and presented to his next master**

**VIII: the last and 2****nd**** most important rule , should the owner of the slendernote be killed by natural causes the slendernote will find a new master at random , but should the owner be murdered by any means natural or supernatural, slender will be set free and kill the murderers to avenge his master. And then kill the murderers entire family and everyone they knew**

**VIV the same affect will happen to the owner if they should try to destroy the slender note but instead slender wont stop killing until there's no one left to kill**

** Yours truly: Slendy**


End file.
